In numerous cases, clamps for connecting electrical conductors are introduced in conductor direction into the clamping site. If, for space reasons, or due to the available handling space, filling of the clamping site is to take place from above, a sheath clamp that is open towards the top can be used for the insertion and batching of cut or uncut conductors. A closing of the clamping space and a firm securing of the conductors occurs by placement of the top part and tightening.
The advantage of the free and open accessibility is acquired at the cost of the disadvantage of a non-fixed and therefore detachable top part. The joining of the top part and the bottom part of the sheath clamp requires accuracy or multiple placement until the pressure piece is introduced into a yoke.